


If You Love Me Then Trust Me

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, F/M, Its a poem, OK THIS IS SAD, Spoilers, Weeping Angels - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that wise man with so many adventures<br/>took them to the sky and on<br/>in his blue box<br/>their old lives gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Love Me Then Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the ending of the episode 'The Angels Take Manhattan' and I almost cried while writing it. Enjoy this sad piece of literature. 
> 
> The title is a quote from Rory, and if you want to listen to the song that was played in /that scene/: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Gam8ogWBLk
> 
> ALSO MAJOR SPOILERS FOR S. 7 EP. 5 YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

hearts already broken  
years already past  
the sky isn't the limit  
yet below it's where they rest

that wise man with so many adventures  
took them to the sky and on  
in his blue box  
their old lives gone

together or not at all they say  
looking to the ground below  
tears threatening to spill  
and with the calm wind they go

back to the earth  
like no time has gone by  
they smile and laugh  
until something catches his eye

together or not at all she thinks  
staring into the eyes of a statue  
the blue box is waiting  
but her lover withdrew

she turns around  
and there she goes  
that wise man is alone  
but his blue box still glows

{October 2, 2015}


End file.
